Worry and Fear
by videogamehor
Summary: Lightning didn't know whether she wanted to punch her or kiss her. So she did both.


**A/N: Hey, I'm back. This is a fill for prompt 96. I think someone already did a fic for this particular prompt, but I'm not sure. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Fang had been out of crystal stasis for a little over half a year before she grew bored of doing menial jobs and sitting around so when she was contracted by the Guardian Corps to be the resident Gran Pulse expert, she took the job.

She got an office down the hall from Lightning's, and Lightning who wasn't a possessive person by nature, felt the need to make sure that her fellow co-workers understood that Fang was taken. They didn't believe at first, there was no way that Lightning, the cold-hearted, emotionless, stoic solider was in love, but she was. And once her co-workers realized how serious she was about Fang, the ones that respected Lightning (which was the vast majority of the people at the Guardian Corps) left them both alone. But the ones that thought they could get away with anything usually ended up in the infirmary with nothing less than a black eye and a broken nose. There was no problem with them after that.

Fang enjoyed her job, and Lightning enjoyed the extra time she got to spend with Fang, even though it wasn't 'alone time.' However, if there was one part of Fang's job that Lightning wasn't 100% ok with, it was the field work. Half of Fang's job consisted of office work, such as making maps and creating a bestiary of the different types of creatures that they would encounter on Gran Pulse, and the other half was field work, which consisted of 'expeditions' in which Fang would go out with a group and clear out caves, or take care of creatures that may be getting too close to civilization and things of that nature.

Lightning, of course, knew that Fang was more than capable of taking care of herself. She was an adept fighter, thinker and strategist, and she was quick on her feet. But it wasn't Fang that Lightning was worried about. It was the soldiers that Amodar chose to send with her.

The 'newbies' as Fang called them were practically useless. Amodar sent them with her because he said it would be good real world experience and it would help him weed out the ones who couldn't cut it. He respect Fang, and he respected her talents as a fighter. He had heard a lot about her from Lightning while she was in crystal stasis, and when she had finally gotten out of crystal stasis, he found out that Lightning had not been exaggerating about her skills. He knew that the new recruits would be in good hands.

However, Lightning wasn't all that concerned with the well being of the 'newbies.' She was concerned with their lack of fighting prowess. Lightning knew first hand of the issues that could arise from bright-eyed, bushy tailed recruits eager to prove themselves. They could be sloppy, and they often made choices that put everyone at risk. What would happen then? What happens if a rare occasion arises and Fang gets overwhelmed? What then? Who will protect her girlfriend? Certainly not the newbies.

Lightning would be faced with the threat of losing Fang all over again, on the day marking the one year anniversary of Fang's return from crystal stasis.

They had been arguing about it for days if not weeks, and although Lightning knew that it wouldn't change the fact the Fang was on orders to go, she held on to the tiny sliver of hope that Fang would drop out of the expedition. She didn't of course, and on the day of her departure Fang told Lightning that she would do everything in her power to come back to her safely. Lightning knew she would, but that didn't stop her from worrying and she had been feeling sick to her stomach all day, overcome with an overwhelming sense of dread that Fang would disappear from her life again. And she wouldn't be able to stand it if she lost Fang again.

She had been restless and snappy the entire day. Fang had been sent out to clear out a group of Behemoth Kings who had gored a couple of soldiers. Behemoth Kings were usually something that Fang could easily handle, especially on her own, but these Behemoths seemed overly aggressive.

Fang, ever the strategist and attempting to make good on her promise to Lightning was attempting to lure them out one by one. But one of the new recruits decided that a run-and-gun approach was the quickest way to dispatch of four aggressive Behemoth Kings.

Needless to say they almost got killed. Two of the new recruits ran off, and Fang and the five remaining soldiers ended up in a cave surrounded by angry Behemoths. Fang, injured and sore radioed in for help and willed herself to stay conscious. As darkness fell she thought of Lightning and how pissed she would if she didn't keep her promise before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Lightning was pissed. She knew this would happen, and she was pissed. Amodar had told Lightning that Fang's radio had emitted an emergency signal late last night when Lightning had made it into work the next day, and she was prepared immediately to go out and find Fang, but he would not allow it because of some bullshit policies or something.

Amodar dismissed her and she went home. She opened the door to the home she shared with Fang, saw her sister sitting on the couch, and for the first time since Fang had returned from crystal stasis a year ago, Lightning cried. Serah was there to comfort her, and before she knew it, Lightning had cried herself to sleep.

They woke up when they heard someone at the door. Lightning went into her defense mode immediately and stood when she heard the click of the lock unlocking. The door was pushed open slowly, and as Lightning's hand tightened around the handle of her Blazefire Saber, Fang stepped into the house, battered and bruised but alive.

No one moved for what seemed like minutes but really could've only have been seconds before Fang dropped her bag on the floor, smiled crookedly and said "hey, love" while pushing the door closed behind her.

Lightning's gunblade fell from her grasp and she stumbled into Fang's arms, gasping. Fang grunted when Lightning fell into her and wrapped her arms around her, holding onto her tightly as Lightning's body shook.

They stood there for minutes just holding each other and oblivious to the world around them until they heard shuffling. Lightning finally pulled away and looked over at her sister Serah, who was had picked her gunblade up off the floor and placed it on the couch.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said smiling sheepishly, "but do you mind if I crashed here for the night? It's pretty late out, and you how I am about the dark."

"Yes, of course. You know you're always welcome here." Lightning said willing her voice not to quiver.

"Thanks" Serah said. She hugged Fang and welcomed her back before making her way up to their guest room. Lightning wiped at her eyes before turning back to Fang. There was silence between them again.

"Can we talk?" Fang asked quietly.

"I need to see you first. All of you. We can talk after, but first I-I need you." Lightning grabbed Fang's hand and dragged her up the stairs to their bedroom. Lightning intended to show her just how much she had missed her.

But as Fang and Lightning made love, she instead conveyed just how afraid she was of losing her again.

Fang was propped up on her elbow looking down at Lightning who was running her hands over the various bruises and cuts adorning Fang's body. After their love making, Fang had described in full detail what had happened on her most recent expedition.

"Does it hurt here?" Lightning asked, pressing down on an un-marred section of skin on Fang's arm. Fang shook her head. "Good." Lightning said and then she punched her.

"Ow!" Fang grunted, falling onto her back and grabbing her arm. "Light, what the hell?"

"That's for making me worry." She snapped.

"Worry? Light, I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore."

"I have to worry every day, Fang! You've only been back for a year and I thought I had lost you all over again! And I can't- I couldn't stand losing you again. I love you, so please don't make me go through losing you again," Lightning angrily wiped the tears from her eyes, upset that she was crying again.

"I love you, Claire, and I'll fight tooth and nail to come back home to you every time. I promise. And I don't make promises lightly."

Lighting chuckled. "I know you don't. And that's all I can ask for I suppose."

"You can ask me for whatever you want, milady. But for now, how about we get some sleep? Sleeping on a cave floor does not make for good rest."

"Sleep it is. You'd better be here when I wake up."

Fang laughed before closing her eyes, her body succumbing to her exhaustion. "There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be." Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's kissing her deeply before pressing her body as close to Fang as she could get and letting sleep over come her.

Lightning couldn't decide whether to punch her or kiss her. So in the end, she did both.


End file.
